Boil Advisory
by waterrain
Summary: AU Feliciano is in a panic and he drags Ludwig away while saying loudly 'Ludwig, Ludwig. I'm going to die.'
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Boil Advisory**

**By Waterrain **

Ludwig was walking to the lunch room, but then he was suddenly grabbed and pulled away by his best not to mention only friend Feliciano.

"Ludwig, Ludwig." Feliciano said in a loud and panicked voice. Ludwig winced slightly because of the sheer volume and closeness to his ear.

"What?" Ludwig managed to ask calmly and he allowed himself to be dragged into the boy's bathroom by Feliciano.

"I'm going to die, vee." Feliciano stated in depressed tone and he looked at Ludwig with sad eyes.

"Huh?" Ludwig asked and he was confused as to what Feliciano was talking about now.

"I had some of the drinking water." Feliciano commented in a slow and dramatic voice.

",But the water fountains were covered by big black trash bags." Ludwig said firmly and his arms were crossed as he looked at Feliciano.

"I was so very thirsty-" Feliciano whined and he looked at Ludwig for at least a little pity, but found none at all.

"There was bottled water in the front office." Ludwig cut in and said flatly.

"I will see my life flash before my eyes." Feliciano said loudly and his voice was slightly cracking for he was close to tears.

"Feliciano-" Ludwig started to say, but then he paused for a moment.

"I have something to tell you, vee." Feliciano suddenly said and he looked up with watery eyes.

"We need to get you to the school nurse." Ludwig stated firmly and if he had to drag Feliciano to the school nurse so be it.

"I want to kiss you, vee." Feliciano told him in a serious voice and he stared for at least a minute at Ludwig's lips.

"What?" Ludwig asked in a shocked tone and his blue eyes widened in surprise for someone wanted to kiss him.

"Oh, Ludwig. You are so pretty and smart, vee. I want to kiss you on the lips, but I don't want you to die." Feliciano cried out and he looked at Ludwig with puppy dog eyes. "We would be like Romeo and Juliet. You would be Juliet and follow me to my death. No don't do it, Ludwig."

"No one is going to die." Ludwig said firmly and he felt Feliciano's small hands grip his shirt while looking up at him with big eyes.

"I want to tell you-" Feliciano started to say, but then Ludwig held up a hand and shook his head.

"Please don't." Ludwig stated flatly, but he knew Feliciano would just ignore his words and say whatever he wanted to say.

"I love you so very much, Ludwig. Good bye my love. So long and farewell to my tasty pasta. In heaven do you think they will have Pasta, vee. Wait what if I go to hell? There would be no tasty pasta, vee! Ludwig, Do you think I'll go to heaven and have yummy pasta? I don't want to die and I don't you to die. Oh, We are going to die!" Feliciano said in a panicked voice and his eyes were filling up with tears.

'Hey, False Alarm. The water is like totally perfectly fine and it was just a complete misunderstanding. It is not like my fault or anything. Over and out from Feliks the fashionable office aide.' A voice said cheerfully over the intercom.

"Feliciano," Ludwig started to say, but then Feliciano giggled happily and loudly.

"I can kiss you, vee." Feliciano said cheerfully and he jumped up onto Ludwig. His legs wrapped around Ludwig's hips and he gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, but after a minute pulled away while smiling brightly.

"Ludwig, Will you be my boyfriend? Unless you want to be called my girlfriend because some males want to be called girlfriend." Feliciano stated calmly and he noticed Ludwig's cheeks were red.

"Let's talk about this later." Ludwig muttered quietly and Feliciano hummed happily. His legs still wrapped around Ludwig's hips and his arms on Ludwig's shoulders. "Can you please get off of me, Feliciano. This is rather embarrassing and we are in the school's bathroom."

"Would you prefer this in the bedroom at my home?" Feliciano asked innocently and his feet were now on the floor. He noticed Ludwig's cheeks were flushed and then blinked when Ludwig quickly walked away.

"Ludwig, Ludwig? Was it something I said? Will you become my boyfriend or girlfriend?" Feliciano called out and he rushed to catch up with Ludwig who seemed to increase his pace.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I live in America, but I do not live in Massachusetts. Here is a bonus chapter to wrap it all up ^_^**

**Boil Advisory**

**By Waterrain **

Ludwig tried to avoid Feliciano, but it did not work. The blue eyed German decided to make himself sick by standing in the rain and he ignored Gilbert's loud laughter. It was difficult ignoring his older brother, but he pulled through it. The next day Ludwig was sick, he was coughing, sneezing, and his head hurt.

"Why the hell did you do this to yourself? I didn't think you would actually get sick. Why?" Gilbert asked firmly and his arms were crossed.

"I have no idea what to say to Feliciano." Ludwig replied and he coughed. "So I'm avoiding him."

"Why didn't you just fake being sick. You damn nitwit." Gilbert stated flatly and he looked down at his younger brother. "I fake being sick when I don't want to see someone."

"I didn't want to lie to him." Ludwig managed to say before sneezing. "It is not right lying about being sick. I'm not like you, Gilbert. Leave me in peace."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked out of Ludwig's bedroom. He thought for a moment before smirking to himself, dialed up Feliciano's phone number, and informed the Italian that Ludwig is sick. After thirty minutes someone was knocking on the door and Gilbert answered it while faintly smirking.

"Ludwig is sick and I don't want him to alone while I'm gone. Not sure when I'll be back and thanks Feliciano." Gilbert commented cheerfully and he started to walk out the door.

"It's no problem." Feliciano said happily and he made sure to lock the front door after Gilbert walked out. The Italian cheerfully walked to Ludwig's bedroom, humming to himself, and he opened the door.

"Hey, Ludwig. I'll be nursing you back to health!" Feliciano commented to the shell shocked blue eyed German. "Pasta will cure you."

Ludwig watched in horror as Feliciano attempts to help him resulted in his bedroom looking as if a hurricane went through it. Books on the floor, clothing scattered, food stains, fruit punch staining his carpet, and so on.

"Do you feel better?" Feliciano asked curiously as he looked at him.

"No, I feel worse." Ludwig replied honestly and he closed his blue eyes. Feliciano walked over to him smiling brightly and placed a hand on the German's lips.

"You could give your sickness to me." Feliciano said innocently, he noticed that Ludwig's cheeks were flushed, and the Italian moved his finger teasingly over the blond German's lip. "You would feel better, vee."

"Nein." Ludwig stated firmly and he moved his head to the side. "I do not want you to be sick. I c-c-c-care about you, Feliciano."

Feliciano hugged him tightly while smiling brightly and he noticed that Ludwig looked embarrassed.

"Will you be mine, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked cheerfully and he was still smiling. "I'll be yours if you will be mine."

"It's a bit sudden to say such things." Ludwig muttered quietly and the Italian smiled down at him.

"It's alright because I can wait for you because I love you." Feliciano said honestly and he enjoyed on red Ludwig's cheeks became at those words.

"I'm going to sleep now." Ludwig said in a tired voice and he started to drift to sleep. Feliciano yawned, he laid down by the blond haired German, and fell asleep clinging to Ludwig. In the end Feliciano did not catch a cold, but in the morning Ludwig was no longer sick.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nein is German for No.**


End file.
